A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved energy saving device for toasting articles such as bread and the like.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Typical prior art commercial type toasting devices often require connection to a 220 volt source of electrical energy and use 4,200 watts of power. In addition, these prior art toasting devices maintain their heating coils energized for the entire period of operation of the device, thus requiring substantial amounts of energy that is wasted when a product is not being toasted.
Many prior art units also include a large heating or toasting chamber that wastes a substantial amount of energy in order to raise the temperature of the air in the chamber to the desired level and maintain it at that level for the duration of the operation of the apparatus. The heating elements in the typical prior art apparatus are also continuously energized even while toasting an article such as an English muffin of which only one side is desired to be toasted resulting in further waste of energy.
As our natural resources become more scarce with the passage of time, the saving of energy in all areas including appliances is desirable and improvement in appliances of this type is beneficial.